


The Legend Of Alderaan

by LadyErica



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Trust me it is a sweet story for Reylo fans out there. Two warring kingdoms. Two lovers locked between the warring kingdoms. Star-crossed lovers having to choose their kingdoms over their love for each other. A fairy tale General Organa once told her son, Ben when he couldn't sleep. Romano and Juliette. Please comment and leave kudos.





	The Legend Of Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is Princess Sun and Kylo is Prince Moon. With that part explained I like to apologies for my grammar in advance as it does suck. A Alderaan fairy tail I made up if LucasFilm and Disney want to make it canon they once I give them permission.

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. The dark kingdom and the light kingdom. Both kingdoms had heirs. The dark kingdom had a prince named Moon. Though their planet didn't have a moon his dark hair and dark eyes, made the dark kingdom believe he was their great moon. The light kingdom had a princess named Sun. Who's skin was fair, dark brown hair and hazel eyes shine as bright as the sun, made the light kingdom believe she was their shining light of hope.

Both kingdoms were at war. They were fighting over which kingdom should rule. The dark kingdom or the light kingdom. It was undecided and long after bloodshed after bloodshed. The war didn't always bare bloodshed for once a year the two kingdoms held a ball for one day of peace. It was at that ball Prince Moon and Princess Sun met for the first time. Their eyes locked and they right there fell in love.

In secret the two exchanged letters to each other. Telling each other how their day went and what they did that day. By night birds they send each others letters. Some nights they met in secret not wanting to be apart from each other. One day Prince Moon couldn't be apart from Princess Sun. He had to be with her. Marry her. However his father King Black would never accept his son marrying his enemy's daughter, but Prince Moon had to try as this war was the reason off worlders never trade with them anymore.

"Father!" Prince Moon called as he entered the throne room. "Apologies gentlemen I wish to speak with my father, King Black."

"We will continue this later gentlemen." King Black ordered his advisers. "Moon, my son come. I wanted to talk to as well. You have fraught well on the battle field. I am proud my son."

"Thank you father." Prince Moon said with a smile.

"However lately you haven't fraught in weeks and my advisers believe it is time for you to marry and settle down." King Black said taking his son's shoulders. "So, has a young lady caught your eye my son?"

"Yes and I believe my marriage to her will end the war." Prince Moon said with convince. "I love her very much and wish for your blessing."

"Ha, tell me son." King Black said with excitement.

"I want to ask Princess Sun's hand in marriage." Prince Moon said his heart pounding. "As we marry the war and bloodshed will end, and we can trade off world again."

"Out of the question." King Black said frowning anger in his voice. "No son of mine is to marry the daughter of my enemy."

"But father we have been fighting for nearly twenty years and marrying the princess will stop the war." Prince Moon said angrily. "Our people are suffering because of this war."

"Enough, Moon!" King Black shouted.

"I love her!" Prince Moon shouted.

"No, you don't!" King Black said darkly. "She has place a spell on you. You know nothing of her and wish to make her your wife. I will not give you a blessing and you maybe my son, but I am your king and my word is law, and you will obey your king. Now we will find you a more suitable lady to be your wife."

"Yes, father." Prince Moon said sadly.

I do know her, he thought, but he couldn't let his father know he had been secretly talking to her by letters and their secret meetings. However he did wonder about his feelings. She would speak of the times she went down to people dying of starvation. Princess Sun would bring them food as she couldn't stand her people suffering and wished how the war between the kingdoms would end? So the suffering would end. He had to see it himself. If his father wouldn't give him a blessing maybe King White would.

Without telling a soul Prince Moon left his kingdom wearing a brown cloak to hide his royal attire to the conman people around him. He ready his wolf-cat. Used a scarf to cover his mouth and head to hide his appearance. If he was recognise as Prince Moon of the dark kingdom in the light kingdom he would surely be captured or worse killed.

Princess Sun come down to the streets of her people with two guards. She had ordered the guards to not wear their armor as she see it wasn't necessary. She knew her people weren't going to hurt her or attack her for the food she brings them. For their princess was heir to the throne and will do anything for her as she helps them through their time of need. And the armor would frighten the people.

"Princess, you are too kind." an old woman said with a smile as she took the small bag of food. "Truly you are our shining light of hope. Thank you!"

"Because we are at war doesn't mean I have to ignore my people." Princess Sun said with a smile. "Hand out food to families and orphan children. A kingdom is as strong as it's people. For the people make a kingdom great."

"Yes, princess!" the first guard said.

"At once your highest." the second guard spoke.

Princess Sun smiled. Yet, she felt guilty. The war had been raging before her birth. By then Prince Moon was only a boy when the war started. Twenty years it had gone on and she wondered would rage for many more years. What started it? Princess Sun wondered was the dark kingdom were suffering the same way her people were suffering.

Prince Moon walked into the light kingdom with his wolf-cat by his side, to see people begging for food. As he remembered from Princess Sun's letters to him. Soon the hungry people moved quickly as word broke out Princess Sun was handing out small bags of food to the people again. Again! Prince Moon thought which meant she wasn't lying in her letters. Truly she was indeed caring for her people during the war.

Following the crowd of people moving towards their princess. There he saw her as beautiful as the day he first saw her. She was by a wagon filled with bags of food. They were small bags of food, but that is what she could give them. It wasn't much, but it was something and little was enough. The rumors true of her. She was indeed the shining light of hope to her people of the light kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about grammar mistakes really trying my best. Next chapter coming. Please comment and kudos. Love to know what you think? Again I am working on my grammar and trust me I've seen worse, but don't point them out.


End file.
